Avoues juste tes sentiments
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Awakening: Nikola est au bord de la mort,il ne veut qu'une seule chose désormais: qu'Helen avoue ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Mais la femme est déterminée à les faire sortir d'ici, aura-t-elle le courage de tout avouer!


Bonjour tout le monde^^ Ce jour est un jour bien particulier! (non, pas parce que Sanctuary est le vendredi!), c'est l'anniversaire de ma Twiiiiins! Donc bon anniversaire à toi Twins que j'adore, et j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira^^!

* * *

><p>Nikola gémit de douleur une nouvelle fois, il garde sa main sur son ventre en sang et essaye de se maintenir. Il lance un regard à Helen, qui semble chercher désespérément quelque chose, et lui demande donc:<p>

-Que cherches-tu...Helen?

-Un moyen de nous sortir d'ici rapidement!

-C'est un endroit...aiie...construit par les...vampires!

-Je sais mais...je vais trouver!

Helen semble acharnée! Elle regarde partout, sauf sur Nikola. Celui-ci bouge un peu et gémit de nouveau de douleur, fortement, s'attirant le regard d'Helen qui s'est donc retourné!

-Nikola? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien, je n'en peux plus de rester assis contre un mur alors que je me vide de mon sang et qu'une femme sexy mais têtue refuse de...

-Sexy? Têtue? Questionne Helen sans laisser au serbe le temps de finir sa phrase.

Nikola soupire puis murmure:

-Acceptes l'évidence, je vais mourir avant qu'on n trouve une issue...si tu trouves une sortie, pars...pars sans moi.

-Non! Hors de question Nikola. On reste ensemble!

-Jusqu'à la mort?

-Oui!

Nikola sourit alors tandis qu'Helen se rend compte de son erreur et qu'elle vient de tomber dans le piège de son ami mourant. Elle tente de se rattraper:

-Pas dans ce que tu imagines, Nikola!

-Et qu'est-ce que j'imagine là? Questionne le serbe avec un sourire arrogant.

-Je n'aime pas ce sourire...

-Tu penses le contraire, avoue-le! Tu apprécies même ce sourire, et je te plais aussi!

-Non-sens. Concentre-toi s'il te plaît!

-Mais je suis concentré, fait remarquer Nikola!

La centenaire voit alors sur quoi son ami est concentré et elle lève les yeux au ciel devant enfantillage que joue son ami décidément très arrogant aujourd'hui,; et ce malgré sa blessure!

-Veux-tu bien remonter ton regard je te prie?

-Où est mon regard?

-Sur mon haut

-Où exactement sur ton haut.

Helen est vite exaspérée par le comportement de son ami! Malgré sa grande douleur qui ne cesse d'augmenter de seconde en seconde, le génie continue à être arrogant! Et ne baisse ni ne monte son regard, le gardant donc toujours là où il est concentré. Il finit par susurrer avec son arrogance légendaire:

-Baby tu sais que tu as une poitrine de rêve?

-NIKOLA!

-Oui darling?

-De 1, tu arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi, de 2, arrêtes de regarder ma poitrine et de 3, concentre-toi sur notre situation actuelle qui est loin d'être la meilleure! _« Et de 4, je t'interdis FORMELLEMENT de mourir! »_

-Helen! C'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'on se voit avant un très long moment, laisse-moi au moins admirer ton si beau corps!

-NIKOLA! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici!, s'exclame Helen en se relevant.

Elle fait de nouveau le tour de la pièce, mais ne trouve aucun moyen de sortir! Et évite de rougir en sentant un regard désireux et surtout...amoureux sur elle? Nikola, qui en a presque oublié totalement sa grande blessure, essaye de se lever et réussit mais gémit soudain de douleur et retombe au sol! Helen court tout de suite vers lui, elle est inquiète!

-Montre-moi ta blessure!

-Je t'ai...aiiiiie...déjà dit...non!

-Nikola, montre moi tout de suite cette blessure et arrêtes de bouger!

-On dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi...

-Ne dis pas de sottises et montre-moi ça!

Le serbe anciennement vampire capitule finalement et enlève la main sur sa blessure en sang. Son amie brune pose une main sur son torse, ce qui fait frissonner Nikola.

-Qu'as-tu? Questionne-t-elle de nouveau, avec la même inquiétude, hélas non dissimulé.

-Helen...je peux avoir une dernière volonté?

-Ou, tant qu'elle ne concerne pas les vampires. Bon allez, dis-moi.

-Je t'assure juste qu'elle ne concerne aucunement les vampires, d'ailleurs je crois que je les hais maintenant...

Nikola se reprend finalement, sachant qu'il étonne son amie en disant du mal de la race qu'il y a encore 1 mois il disait la plus noble et la plus incroyable!

- Demandes...

Le génie serbe semble hésiter soudainement, la brune se sent surprise! Elle ne l'a pas souvent vu ainsi, elle se demande donc pourquoi il est dans cet état! Finalement elle entend la demande:

-Embrasse-moi avec tout l'amour que tu peux me donner.

Helen reste bouche-bée devant cette demande, elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles! Elle voit le regard vert de son ami, douloureux, exprimer la sincérité et l'amour...cela lui rappelle John! Elle essaye de ne pas penser à son ancien amant et ex-fiancé, et dit:

-Nikola, je t'ai déjà dit NON!

-S'il te plaît! Si je dois mourir, je veux au moins avoir pu goûter à tes lèvres.

-Tu l'as déjà fait à Rome avant d'essayer de me tuer!

-Ce n'était rien qu'un simple petit bisou d'à peine 2 secondes! Et là, je ne peux plus te jouer de tours...

Helen soupire! Elle réfléchit juste un moment avant de se pencher vers le serbe. La femme pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Nikola. Ses mains se posent tendrement sur les joues de celui qu'elle embrasse. Nikola gémit légèrement et approfondit le baiser...baiser qui se termine quelques 5 secondes plus tard. Helen se retire, elle cache qu'elle souhaite un autre baiser, tout comme Nikola d'ailleurs! La centenaire demande:

-Satisfait?

-Je suis fou de toi Helen, croit penser le serbe avant de poursuivre. Rien que ta présence me fait perdre la tête et l'esprit. Il n'y a que toi qui ait cet effet sur moi...  
>-Arrêtes Nikola!<p>

-Depuis la 1ère fois qu'on s'est vu j'ai su que je n'aimerais que toi...

-Stop!

-A chaque fois que ton regard croise le mien je n'ai que toi dans le camp de vision...

-Tais-toi Nikola!

Helen voit que le cœur de son ami bat de plus en plus vite. Qu'il ne plus ce qu'il dit, du moins elle le croit et l'espère. La main droite du serbe s'accroche à celle d'Helen qui espère désormais que son ami délire et ne dise pas la vérité!

-Je n'ai jamais vu de femme plus belle que toi, plus intelligente, plus éclatante, plus vivante, sexy, charmante...

-Ne dis plus rien Nikola! Tu délires à cause de ta blessure.

-Ton parfum m'envoûte, même en ce moment, il me rend dingue de toi, tu me rends dingue de toi!

-Arrêtes de dire ça, tu es en plein délire ! Tu es fou Nikola !

-Oui, fou ! Fou de toiii, gémit le brun ténébreux en prenant Helen par la taille, l'attirant de ce fait à lui, contre lui...ou sur lui !

La femme est très surprise ! Elle ne se dégage pas mais refuse d'entendre ce que dit son ami, elle n'a pas le droit !

-Ce que je t'ai dit à Rome était vrai Helen ! Je t'aime depuis toujours et…

-STOP NIKOLA !

Helen essaye de se calmer et d'oublier les paroles prononcées par Nikola, qui a les yeux clos et qui continue de parler malgré la colère de son interlocutrice !

-Helen, tu me rends complètement fou ! Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, et ce depuis tant longtemps que je n'en compte plus les secondes, les minutes, les heures…

A l'entente de ces mots murmurés avec amour et douceur, étonnement, le cœur d'Helen rate un battement ! Cela fait…longtemps, plus d'un siècle, que ce truc palpitant ne daigne pas manifester ce geste à l'entente de douces paroles. Nikola semble s'en apercevoir, mais ne fait rien, il rouvre juste les yeux et embrasse un bref instant les lèvres au goût de miel d'Helen. Cette dernière gémit légèrement, sans savoir que Nikola l'entend, et se laisse finalement aller. Elle se rapproche et se colle au serbe tandis que ses mains se posent sur la nuque de son partenaire masculin qui semble soudainement être aux anges…

Le baiser se termine hélas, les deux Victoriens ayant tout de même besoin d'air ! Mais Nikola sourit et murmure :

-Tu es amoureuse de moi Helen, maintenant je le sais. Avoue juste tes sentiments…

-Je…je ne peux plus nier que notre relation a changé…en fait, je…, balbutie Helen sans parvenir à dire ce qu'elle veut dire, ce qui l'agace fortement ! Elle continue cependant. Je t'aime Nikola.

-Mais tu n'as le courage de le dire que quand je suis aux portes de la mort…

-Je suis désolée Nikola, chuchote doucement et sincèrement Helen.

-Au moins tu me l'as avoué, c'est juste dommage que tu ais attendu ma mort.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir Nikki, on reste ensemble jusqu'à la mort et nous sommes immortels.

Helen sourit avec…amour ? Mais ce si beau sourire, selon Nikola, disparait quelques heures plus tard seulement. Afina est morte, du moins la brune aux yeux azur l'espère, et Helen s'est rendue compte que Nikola est toujours aussi _**ARROGANT**_ et _**MANIPULATEUR**_ !

_« Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait ! Ce…serbe est redevenu un vampire et tout cela grâce à moi, à mes faiblesses…il se fiche bien de mes sentiments ! Je suis manipulée par celui que j'aime…comme avec John. Plus jamais je ne laisserais d'homme prendre mon cœur et le briser de nouveau ! »_


End file.
